fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tegenslag (Deel2)
Het tweede Deel van "Tegenslag" !! Slechts 1 dag om je te bewijzen... "Drriiiiing Driiiing" klonk het nasale gezoem van de deurbel. Tsuki kwam slaperig haar bed uit en slenterde de trap af naar beneden, Kisa's gesnurk negerend. Ze trapte een teddybeer weg en deed struikelend de deur open. "Ook een goeiemorgen!" lachte Yuki en hij deed een kleine poging om Tsuki's haar beter te leggen. "Yuki?!" schreeuwde ze en sloeg onmiddelijk de deur dicht. Ze hoorde zijn gegrinnik, maar besteedde er niet te veel aandacht aan. "Hij mocht me zo niet zien!" ''dacht ze kwaad en liep rechtstreeks naar de glanzende badkamer. Ze knipte het licht aan en moest even bekomen van het felle licht dat in haar ogen prikte. Tsuki kleedde zich aan, verfriste zich, poetste haar tanden en ging met een borstel door haar haren. Ze wilde net haar tas pakken tot ze besefte dat Kisa nog niet wakker was. "Verdorie" mompelde ze. Ze liep naar Kisa's bed en gooide haar eruit. "HEY!" riep Kisa, maar Tsuki reageerde niet en wees naar de klok. Kisa schoot in actie en Tsuki liep de deur uit om met Yuki naar school te gaan... "Ik ga vandaag niet naar school" melde Yuki voor zich uit kijkend. "Waarom niet?" vroeg Tsuki en je kon de teleurstelling meteen in haar ogen zien. Zonder Yuki vond ze het saai op school en ze vreesde ervoor of ze al die lesuren wel zou kunnen doorstaan, hij was nu meer dan een beste vriend en dat had zijn tol geëist. Ze keek nog even naar hem om te zien of er al verandering in zijn gedachten te zien was, helaas. "Spijbelen is gezond" zei hijthumb|left|"Spijbelen is gezond" zei hij en lachte naar haar. Dat was het gene dat ze zoveel gedaan hadden sinds de dag dat ze elkaar ontmoet hadden: lachen. Waarom zouden ze niet lachen? Ze waren perfect gelukkig nu! Tsuki haalde haar schouders op en ging toen maar naar binnen. "Wacht even" zei hij en trok haar tegen zich aan, "Ik wacht hier op je na school" en hij kuste haar. Ze sloot haar ogen en vergat even dat ze ondertussen al 5 minuten te laat was. "Rennen" zei hij opeens en als in een trance luisterde ze en rende, achterom kijkend en naar hem zwaaiend, de school in. "Tsuki!", zeiden Myazakki, Myuu en Misaki en koor en kwamen op haar afgelopen, "Dit gaat goed!" zei Misaki en ze knuffelde haar vriendin. "Inderdaad, Akito zal geen reden hebben om de relatie af te keuren!" Myazakki lachte en trok toen de twee aan hun nekkraag de les binnen. "Ik wil niet zonder Yuki!" stribbelde Tsuki tevergeefs tegen. Myazakki liet zich niet zomaar afdwingen. Meestal kreeg ze ook wat ze wilde, dat was nu eenmaal het talent van Het Hert: Ze zijn aandoenlijk en mensen hebben het moeilijk ze te weigeren. Tsuki liet zich dus maar met gesloten ogen vooruit slepen en trippelde naar haar stoel. Misaki liet altijd maar al te graag zien hoe ze school haatte. Met een snerpend geluid ging ze met haar nagels over het schoolbord en liet alle meisjes bijna huilen terwijl ze grijnzend naar haar stoel liep; die ze met een luid kabaal naar achteren schoof. "Rustig maar, ik zorg ervoor dat deze dag leuk word!" lachte ze en begon met behulp van een lat en stukjes gum, te schieten naar de blonde trienen van de school. "Veel plezier!" zei Tsuki en begon te tekenen in de randen van haar blocnote. ''"Het moest hier zijn, maar het staat hier leeg!" ''dacht Yuki, hij had een verfrommeld papiertje vast waar met hanenpoten een adres op was gekribbeld. Hij wilde, om de testen van Akito te overwinnen, meer te weten komen over Tsuki. Hij was naar de villa gegaan die ze had geërfd maar deze stond leeg. ''Zijn haar ouders gewoon weggegaan zonder haar iets te zeggen?" ''Hij begon te knarsetanden, liep naar achteren en begon daar te zoeken naar de achterdeur. Hij duwde wat klimop weg en zag een vliegenraam zitten, hij begon te trekken en te wringen maar de deur zat helemaal vastgenesteld. ''"Het ziet er hier uit alsof het al jaren leeg staat!" Hij gaf de strijd met de deur op en zocht een andere ingang. De ramen waren dichtgeplakt, de deur gebaricadeerd en de hekken vastgemaakt. "Verdomme!" vloekte hij nadat hij met het hek had gerammeld. Plots viel zijn hoofd op een kiezelpadje en hij liep er met grote passen naartoe. Het hek stond nog open dus liep hij verder naar de verwaarloosde en onverzorgde tuin. Hij keek naar al de planten die hij zelf niet kende en op de oude tuinmeubelen begon zelfs mos te groeien. Yuki keek rond en veegde wat mos van een stoel, die normaal wit was, af. Hij legde zijn armen op tafel en wilde net zijn hoofd neerleggen tot hij een boek op de tafel zag liggen. 'De legende van de BloesemTuin' was de titel. Hij nam het boek in zijn handen en sloeg het open. In het boek stonden enkele illustraties van planten en bloemen die hij nog nooit in zijn leven had gezien en elk met een passend bijschrift. "Ushio Shima Tsu" las hij de naam van de auteur luidop. Hij stopte het boek in zijn rugzak en wilde vertrekken toen hij opeens iets in de aardappel plantage zag bewegen. Hij hurkte zich en deed een paar aardappels opzij en zag plotseling een snuit ruiken aan zijn arm. Hij lachte en haalde uit zijn zak een koekje, het diertje snuffelde thumb|Yuki aaide het diertje over zijn hoofdje.eraan en at het op. "Kom maar, ik doe je niets" zei Yuki tegen het diertje. En als bij wonder kwam hij aarzelend uit de planten. Het was een wit hondje met mollige rondingen en grote lieve oogjes. "Nou, wat doe jij hier?" lachte hij en aaide over zijn hoofdje. Het hondje blafte tevreden en begon met zijn staart te kwispelen. "Aangezien Tsuki's ouders weg zijn, zou jij een mooie herinnering aan dit huis zijn. Tsuki is dol op dieren" hij tilde het hondje op en keek op zijn horloge. "15.40, school is al tien minuten uit!" zei hij en begon te rennen. "Waar bleef je nou?" pruilde Tsuki, Yuki knuffelde haar met 1 arm en hield het hondje achter zijn rug met de andere. "Ik heb iets voor je, een object met een herinnering!" lachte hij. hij haalde het diertje vanachter zijn rug en Tsuki keek er met grote ogen naar. "V...Voor mij?" stamelde ze. Ze was het niet gewend cadeautjes te krijgen en dit was het eerste cadeautje van hem. Ze pakte het hondje in haar armen en het beestje begon haar wang te likken, ze giechelde terwijl ze luisterde naar Yuki's uitleg over het hondje. "Potato Shima" fluisterde ze. Yuki trok een vragend gezicht, hij had geen idee wat ze bedoelde maar ze begon het al uit te leggen. "Potato, omdat hij tussen de aardappelen sliep. Shima, omdat dat de tweede naam was van mijn grootmoeder." en ze begon het hondje weer te knuffelen. Opeens herinnerde Yuki zich het boek weer. "Shima, zei je?" vroeg hij en ze knikte. Hij haalde het boek uit zijn rugzak en liet het zien. "Heeft je oma dit geschreven?" Tsuki nam het boek aan en wreef met haar vinger over de bloem die op de kaft stond, ze sloeg het boek over en staarde naar de naam van haar grootmoeder. "Ja, ze was dol op tuinieren. Zoals jij. Ze hield ervan om te schrijven en dan vooral over legendes" fluisterde ze. Yuki slikte en keek naar haar opwellende tranen. "Je mag het houden, een cadeau voor mij van jou.." "Nee, dat kan ik niet.." begon hij maar ze onderbrak hem. "Ik sta erop. Het is een cadeau en dat mag je niet weigeren" hij lachte en kuste haar. "Bedankt" fluisterde hij. Tsuki zette het hondje op de grond en nam Yuki's hand vast. Het hondje volgde hen naar huis, waar Akito hun noodlot zou vertellen... "Komaan Tsuki, laat hem niet wachten!" siste Myuu en trok haar mee aan haar arm naar Akito's gebouw. Misaki nam Potato over van Yuki en duwde hem richting de anderen. "Wat er ook gebeurd, wees blij dat je leeft!" zei Myazakki, gemaakt enthousiast, als teken van steun. Tsuki rolde haar ogen en deed met een diepe zucht de deur open met Yuki in haar kielzog. "Hier gaan we dan!" zuchtte Yuki en nam haar hand vast. Hij was dit absoluut niet gewoon en dat was te zien in zijn bezorgde ogen. Tsuki keek even naar de lucht en dacht aan haar oma, als een soort hulp teken. "Heb een beetje vertrouwen" fluisterde ze en kuste hem op zijn wang. Ze stak haar hand uit maar haalde de deurknop niet. Het angstzweet stond op haar voorhoofd en er rolde een traan naar beneden. "Vertrouwen" echode Yuki haar na en deed de deur voor haar open. Het was er donker, maar niet angstwekkend donker, eerder casual donker. Akito slaakte een luide zucht en kwam vanuit een andere kamer vandaan. "Ga dan toch zitten!" zei hij en wees naar de salontafel waar vier stoelen aan stonden. Tsuki kneep licht in Yuki's arm en ze gingen allebei zitten, tegenover elkaar om het niet nog moeilijker te maken dan het al is. Akito nam zijn tijd ervoor en zette eerst de kom neer. ''"Hij is weer ziek, het is dus waar" ''dacht Yuki en volgde hem nauwlettend. thumb|left|Akito grijnst om Tsuki's angst.Akito ging toen naast Tsuki zitten. "Ik heb jullie geobserveerd", zei hij en keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar Tsuki. Ze huiverde en hij grijnsde daarvoor. "Bang?" constateerde hij. Tsuki schudde haar hoofd en vastberadenheid stond in haar ogen., "Ik heb jullie dus geobserveerd en ik heb hier een goed gevoel over." Yuki knikte maar het leek alsof hij net als Tsuki voelde aankomen dat het nog niet voorbij was. Ze hadden al eens gehoord dat Akito graag spelletjes speelde met mensen. "Maar, ik weet het toch niet hoor Yuki.", zei Akito en Yuki sloot zijn ogen opeens. "Maar goed, beloofd is beloofd! Het is goedgekeurd, jullie mogen nu gaan. Maar, één opmerking over deze relatie en het gaat de vergetelheid in!" voegde hij eraan toe. Ze zuchtte beide, stonden op en verlieten Akito's gebouw. Voor de deur stonden bijna alle Sohma's mee te luisteren en daar moesten ze om lachen. "Wel?" vroeg Myuu, haar spanning niet meer inhoudend, "Wat zei hij?" Tsuki haalde een grapje uit en trok een teleurgesteld gezicht. Myuu en de anderen hun gezicht betrok en ze wilde haar net troosten. "Grapje!! Het is goedgekeurd!" gilde Tsuki opeens en het gejuich brak uit. Misaki lachte vrolijk en Myazakki begon te dansen terwijl Myuu haar vriendin bijna verstikte. "Dankje, oma" fluisterde Tsuki naar de lucht en de zon begon te schijnen....